Ditching Can Sometimes Lead To Fortunate Things
by InsanelyGrounded
Summary: Ron decides to abandon Hermione when it comes to cleaning the dishes after dinner. Hermione being quite angry stomps her way to Ronalds room preparing to reprimand him, but instead finds herself in a quite wonderful situation. Read and Review!


**_Disclaimer: I is just playing around with the characters... get off my back!_**

**_Okay so.... Hope you like this... _**

Hermione stormed furiously up the stairs to Ron Weasley's bedroom. He was supposed to be helping her clean up the dishes, but the second he stuffed his mouth with the last bite of his steak he claimed a stomach ache, scampering up the stairs. When he was almost out of sight he gave Hermione a grin and she instantly knew that he was ditching her. She threw his door open, closing it behind her and found him looking through his closet, bare-chested. She gasped at the sight of his strong back, causing Ron to turn.

When he saw her Ron jumped. "Bloody hell, Hermione! You nearly caused me to have heart failure." She had barely noticed him talking because her eyes were too busy staring at his chest. Ron noticed and smiled ear from ear. He crossed his arms across his chest making Hermione sigh involuntarily. She began to wake up at the sound of her sigh and Ron leaned against a door of his closet.

She sucked in a deep breath and snarled, "Ronald, you were supposed to help me clean the dishes. I had to do it _alone_. Do you know how irresponsible you are?" Her hands were on her hips as she reprimanded him, and Ron noticed how perfectly they curved.

He shrugged, "I think I've got a pretty good idea." Hermione just shook her head her eyes closed. Ron began advancing towards her. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm sorry."

Her eyes shot open, barely noticing how much closer he was to her now. "What?" she asked shocked. "Do my ears deceive me? Is Ron _Weasley_ apologizing to _me_?!"

He smirked at her sarcasm, taking a couple steps closer. This time Hermione did notice and she unconsciously took a step backwards, her back bumping into the door. "I'm sorry, Hermione," he repeated, his blue eyes piercing into hers. This time the way he said it, it sounded as though he wasn't talking about the dinner incident, but for other things. "I'm sorry." He was only a foot away from her now and she found herself looking him up and down. Her eyes widened when she saw the quite large tent in his jeans.

"I . . . forgive you?" she made it sound like a question when his hand tucked a piece of her brown not-so-bushy-anymore-hair behind her ear. His hand was warm and Hermione found herself leaning her head into his hand. He reached with his other hand and locked the door behind her. He leaned in, his lips an inch from hers. He hesitated for moment then finally he kissed her softly. His lips were so warm and smooth against hers and she found herself kissing him back.

Hermione snaked her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. She moved her head to the side, opening her mouth a little. His tongue brushed against her lips as he lowered his hands to her waist. Her tongue met his and he pushed hers back, forcing his way into her mouth. She moaned, pulling lightly on some of his red hair at the nape of his neck.

Ron pulled her away from the door, moving his lips to her jaw, letting her catch her breath. He slowly maneuvered himself through the room and to his bed. He stopped kissing her jaw and picked her up by the waist. He threw her gently onto the bed, landing on top of her. Hermione giggled pulling his lips back onto her own. Ron held himself so that she wasn't feeling any of his weight but could still feel every line of his body. Suddenly, Hermione took hold of his bottom lip, suckling on it. Ron groaned in pleasure.

Hermione rolled so that she was lying on top of him. She began kissing his chest, which seemed to glow from the orange light of the sun setting that was coming through the window. Ron was sliding her light jacket off her shoulders and threw it out of the way. He reached for the hem at the back of her shirt, sliding his hands under the soft material. He brought his hands up, stroking her back, bringing her shirt with his hands. She helped him pull it off her and she was once again underneath him. Ron slid his hands under her bra and squeezed, as Hermione kissed him encouragingly. Finally he unhooked her bra and it was gone.

As if for the first time Hermione noticed the hard ball poking at her thigh. She traced her fingers up and down his back and he began rubbing against her leg, causing her to moan. She suddenly needed him out in the open; her fingers fumbled with the buttons on his jeans and he smiled against her lips. He pulled away and got up off the bed.

"What are-,"

"Watch," he cut her off. She nodded leaning up on her elbow looking into his eyes. Ron's fingers moved deftly but slowly, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down the zipper. He pulled down the jeans never breaking eye contact. He was now only wearing his black boxers; Hermione's mouth began to water. "Whenever I see you," he said pulling down his boxer's. "I touch myself." He was really, really big and Hermione moaned just at the sight of him. Then as if he couldn't get any sexier he took his manhood in his hand and began rubbing it up and down. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, as his cock becoming visibly harder and larger.

Hermione squirmed on the bed, her expression like a five year old that had been denied a piece of candy. She whimpered, covering her face with her hands in an attempt to calm herself, but she found herself peeking through her fingers. "Ron," she whispered, impatiently. He hadn't heard her and she whimpered again. "Ron," a moan mixed with his name and he opened his eyes looking at her questioningly. "Come take _my_ pants off."

Before she had even finished the sentence her jeans were already across the room. Ron was kissing her thighs and the elastic of her knickers. Finally she was able to take hold of his hands and latched his fingers to the elastic, she gently guided his hands down. She had a firm grip in his wrists making him take them off at an excruciatingly slow pace. When her knickers were at her knees Ron broke free of her grip, pulling her hands towards his cock getting them busy. With one swift movement they were both completely nude and were lusting for the other. They stared at each other for a moment and Hermione looked down at her hands that were cradling his cock.

She moved her head to the side, "I don't think you're going to fit," she sniffed.

Ron howled with laughter. "Is that a compliment?"

She thought about it for a moment and smiled. "Yes. But I want you to at least get inside_ all the way_." She blushed, stunned that she had just spoken those words.

"Don't worry, Mione. I'll force my way in."

"Hard," she demanded, and she pushed him backwards. Hermione straddled him, leaning down slowly to run her tongue over his nipple. She began kissing lower and lower until she was kissing just below his waist, his cock hard on her neck. Then she took him in her mouth, her tongue ran against it and she marveled at how hard he was. Could she actually be doing this to him? Was he actually enjoying this? His hips bucked into her and she knew the answer to those questions was yes. He pulled her by the tops of her arms, to his lips. His right hand began massaging her left breast. She began to wonder where his other hand was when she felt his finger brush against her clit. Hermione jerked moaning into his mouth. His hand that was massaging her breast moved to her bare back and pushed her against his chest, holding her where he wanted her. He smiled at her beautiful breasts that were smothered against his skin and at his finger making its way inside of her.

She tried to move again but Ron held her in place. He pulled away from her mouth and nibbled on her ear. "Mione you love it. I can feel you and I can tell that you love it." At his words she began to build up and she groaned in his ear as he moved his finger from side to side.

"Ronald," she panted. "Stop torturing me." He stuck two more fingers inside her and she bit on his ear to keep from screaming.

"In a minute," he laughed. "Now I want you to stay as still as possible, okay?" his voice was so calm in her ear and she found herself hypnotized by it. She agreed against his ear. His hand moved down her back and rested on the back of her thigh. He moaned, and whispered, "Do you know how undeniably sexy you look?" He began rubbing her thigh rhythmically and soon his fingers pulled out of her opening and began massaging the other leg.

Hermione let go of his ear and buried her face in his neck, her fingers rubbing circles in his scalp. She bent her knees, the soles of her feet facing the ceiling. His hands stopped moving and he whispered, amused into her ear. "I thought I said I didn't want you to move," he smiled against her neck evilly. "I'm going to have to punish you for that, Hermione."

In a flash Ron had his wand pointed at her. He murmured a spell under his breath and her wrists were positioned as if tied to a bedpost. Hermione smiled seductively, which nearly knocked Ron off his feet, and spoke. "I think I like this punishment already Mr. Weasley."

He raised an eyebrow and lay down beside her on the bed. He began tracing her stomach with his index finger. He ran it under the crease of her breasts. He turned over a little so that his knee was pressed against her middle and he took hold of her nipple in his mouth. She used her feet on the bed as leverage and slid up and down his thigh. Her left thigh came into contact with his cock and she rubbed her leg against him. He simply pressed his hand against her thigh and pushed it down back onto the bed. He let go of her breast but never moved his lips from her skin. His hands held her hips as he kissed her waist.

Ron sat up and pulled her legs apart. He looked up and saw her head leaning back and relaxed a smug smile on her lips. He softly pressed his lips to her knee, bringing his lips up her legs. He smiled when he was just a hair away from her middle, her muscles clenching around his head. Then ever so softly he kissed her. He began rubbing the tip of his nose against her clit. Ron's hands felt her muscles tense and relax rhythmically. Then he flicked his tongue inside her and her hips thrust forward. He pulled himself up and kissed her gently on the lips. He found his wand and took the jinx off Hermione. Instantly her hands traveled all over his chest, until they calmed slowly to his hair and she pulled him back down for a very passionate kiss.

"I want to see if you'll fit," she murmured in between kisses.

"You're sure about that?" he asked smiling, his fingers knotted in her hair. She nodded frantically. An amused glint crossed their eyes at the exact same time. "Do you feel like we are experiencing seven years of passion that's been bottled up?" he whispered, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Yeah," she agreed looking into his eyes. "But since I'm having so much fun right _now_ I'm glad we kept it bottled up," Hermione beamed and Ron laughed, kissing her neck.

One hand traveled to her breast while the other rested on her leg holding it to his waist. She could feel him, against her sensitive skin but he just rubbed against her every so often. She moaned in anticipation and annoyance. He looked up smiling devilishly. He pressed into her but only the tiniest amount. Her hips bucked against his trying to force him in more, but he wouldn't budge. Finally he pushed farther in and she experienced brief pain but then all that was left was her and Ron, and the fire he put her in.

"Do you like this?" he purred breathlessly into her ear. She moaned in answer into his shoulder in an attempt not to wake up the whole household. "Or do you like _this_," impossibly, he slammed even farther in, "even better?" His voice was husky now as he bit her ear. When he had slammed into her, she had arched possibly a foot and a half into the air, she stayed in that position for a minute or two.

"Keep going," she urged as she settled back onto the bed, getting used to the feel of his gigantic member inside her. He pulled out the smallest bit so slowly that she arched yet again. He covered her mouth with his, stifling her groan. Once again he slammed into her finding a rhythm. She began meeting his thrusts, trying to make it go faster, but he whispered to her, "Hard and slow, don't fight me Hermione. It's better if it's slow." So she stopped, just enjoying what he was doing to her. He moved slowly, but it was so hard that she was sure to have bruises. She was happy they had gone slow, it drug out the time that he stayed inside. It took them what felt like hours to finally come.

The moment they had come they looked into the other's eyes and spoke at the same time, "I love you." They smiled at each other, cleaned up the mess with a simple charm and climbed under the covers. Ron fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow and Hermione couldn't blame him; she was tired too. She snuggled into his chest, reached up to kiss his lips softly and fell asleep in his warm strong arms.

**-AN HOUR LATER-**

Ginny and Harry snuck up through the house. Their hands intertwined; finally they made it to Ron's room. Ginny opened the door quietly and peaked in. She giggled and used her hand to guide Harry behind her to look as well. There on the bed was Ron and Hermione sleeping in the other's arms. Absentmindedly, Harry began stroking Ginny's hair. She looked up at him grinning devilishly.

"You," he whispered touching her nose, "are the most beautiful, diabolical woman I've ever met."

She kissed his lips closing the door. "Well they needed a push; I was getting sick with their obliviousness."

"Aww! Now you're making me feel guilty for being oblivious for six years," he whined, walking with her to her bedroom.

She snorted, "I'll show you guilty when we get in my room."

"Why are we walking so _slowly_?" he asked, quickening up the pace, she just smiled, running on her tiptoes the rest of the way. She walked into her room and he followed, coming up behind her he placed his hands on her hips, leaving marks on her neck.


End file.
